The Reunion
by chuuiii chiki
Summary: A sequel of Thin Ice. Megumi thought that everything is going to be fine on her relationship with Yahiro. They have been together for 2 years and everyday seemed to get better and better. 10 years later... see what happened on their fantasy love story.
1. chapter 1: end and beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here.

The Reunion

Chapter 1

Very often, true love ends with happy conclusions. Yes, most of the fairy tales, manga and romantic animes. We believe that love is the greatest thing above all here in the world. That once it enters your heart it cannot be wavered. For true love comes only once in our lives.

Indeed, I was one of those people who strongly believe on it.

Was

I thought when he confessed everything would be fine. The happiness I felt made me assume that we will be together in my wildest imagination that it would happen, the one thing that killed my heart. On the day of my high school graduation, I was happy beyond anything. I said this is day I finally going to do it. The day I decided to pursue my dream.

Together.

With him.

I was cheerfully waiting for him outside our manor. Early morning I invited him to our place. I wanted to tell him that finally I acquired the courage to move forward. I wanted him to be the first person to know of my plans. Yes, him. Neither my parents nor Jun and not even the gang but him.

I was sitting on the bench near the fountain as I glanced on the majestic night sky. I thrilled just imagining how he would react. I knew that he would love it. He always believes on me and on my talent. He has always been there beside for the last 2 years of my life so I am sure he would want to be with me while pursuing my dream to be a famous singer.

The place was a bit noisy due to the party music but I cannot hear anything but the rumbling of my heart. I stared on my watch to check the time and it was already 8:30 of the evening. Well that was a bit weird. This would be the first time he was late on our date. The last time he stood me up was ages ago and ended terrible. I was brought to the hospital and was comatose for week. After that, he swore to me he would never be late.

I tried to calm myself._ It is just 30 minutes. Maybe he had to do some errands. Yes, probably some errands._ I told myself as I closed my eyes.

"Megumi"

I jumped on him as soon as I heard his voice. "What took you so long?" I pouted.

He never said a word but he simply embraced tightly as if he did not want to let me go.

"Hey" I whispered at him. "Something matter? Something you would like to tell me,"

He smiled. "I am… I am just so happy I met someone like you in my life. I never thought a man like me can ever deserve someone as sweet, gentle, talented and funny like you."

My heart swelled. "Me too" I felt my cheeks burned after hearing his words.

He placed his hand on my back and pulled me closer. My face on his chest, I could perfectly hear every beat of his heart. Then, he gently held my chin up towards his face as he lower to cross the tiny distance between our lips.

His kiss was heaven to me. Sweet and gentle. I never get tired of this I told myself once when he kissed me all of a sudden on one of our dates. I slowly put my hand on his nape as I stroke his soft hair. I shivered because honestly it was the first time I did that on him. Most of the time I just embrace him whenever we kiss however, this time, I felt the urge of taking a step towards him. Probably because I have decided that, he is the right one for me. The man I would want to spend my entire life.

"Meg..." he whispered as he broke our kiss. "Please…don't make it hard for… me" as he catch his breath. "I have to… tell…you...why I was late." He uttered with a worried voice. "Something happened… and… I"

I placed a finger on his lips to shut him. "It's alright. I am not mad. I do not care what happened. What matters is that you are here with me. That's all I need." I beamed as I lovingly stare at him. The man who owns my heart.

"Thank you." I whispered as I touched his face. I did not know the reason but I wanted to memorize every detail of his face. As I closed my eyes, I caressed his contours, his forehead, his prominent nose, his soft cheeks, and his irresistible lips that often bring me joy.

"Meg, what are you trying to do?"

A small grin painted on my face, "Nothing... I just wanted to learn the face of my first fan. You know what…I have decided to go."

"What? I do not understand. Where are you going?"

I laughed hearing his shaking voice yet I kept my eyes closed. "Silly. What I am trying to tell you is that I have decided to become a singer. I want to pursue my dream like you have always believed on me."

He held my hand, the one that was touching my face. "Open your eyes."

_Yes_ as I slowly obey him.

Then I saw his passionate eyes, burning with love the same as mine for him, as if telling me how glad he is with my decision.

"I am so happy for you. That was the best thing I have heard coming from you. I cannot believe you have finally gained enough confidence. Oh! I am indeed happy!" and he pulled me close once again to seal a kiss.

On the other hand, this time as he kissed me, I decided to kiss him back in a more passionate way. I have always wanted to do that however I was just too timid to take a move. I am afraid he could see me as an easy girl, which I am clearly not. I placed my hands once again on his nape but this time to make our kiss a bit deeper. I felt glad when he even pulled me closer as if crashing my body on him but not painful.

The kiss lasted longer than what we usually do. It was different. It was though we were both starving for each other. Then he decided to break it. "Meg… this is not right. We should not…" he was panting as he tenderly touched my face. "I should have not done that. I should not take advantage of you even just for the reason of my emotions. Please forgive me…" as he kissed my forehead.

I held both of his hands and brought it to my lips. Then I closed my eyes as I caressed my face on his hands like a cat. I moved closer to him then I lightly kissed him on his lips.

I gently opened my eyes facing directly on him. There were no words that can explain how much I love this man. I felt like I was in a different dimension where we were all alone. All I can see was him. All I could hear was our hearts beating with same tempo. It was just Yahiro and me.

He swayed to hide his blushing face. Then I held his face with my hands. "I want to." Then I kissed him, this time more gentle and soft. "Please…" as I murmured.

He held my shoulders. "Are you sure? I do not think we should. You have to hear me first Meg… I…"

I jumped on him and embraced him firmly. "Please. For this moment, can we please just stop thinking of anything other than what we feel? Yahiro, do you still love me? It's all I need to know."

He shook down then looked straight to my eyes. "I am in love with you then, now and tomorrow. It will always be you. No matter what happens. I will always love you."

Tears of happiness started to race down my face. I held his hands and run towards the little playhouse built when Jun and I were still young. I used little since for us it was little but for the likes of Hikari you could probably say it was like half of their home.

The moment I shut the door, he pushed me against the wall and hungrily kissed me. To my surprise, I returned him back with equal desire. I felt that if I do not do it I would simply going to explode. Then he held me up, my back still against the wall, as his kiss traveled on my face. I tingled as he kissed my forehead then my nose afterward my cheeks and back on my lips. After that, he softly bit my ears that cause me to shudder even more.

As he trailed down the contours of my jaw, I knew I could still stop it. My sanity was still holding me up from complete madness. I knew my body was shivering as if I was in the middle of a blizzard. Yet I was not sure if I was shivering because of fear or anticipation of what he would do next.

I softly moaned when he suck my neck. Goodness! I felt heaven. I did not know what pushed me but suddenly my hands were stroking his hair, pressing him more onto me. It was thrilling as he kissed me while gently caressing my body with his hands. I felt his hands were all over me but the softness of his touch was telling me that everything was going to be fine. He was as if assuring my security. With that on my mind, I finally let go of the remaining percent of my sanity. I do not care less what will happen. All I know is that everything is going to be fine as long as I am with him.

"Meg…" he whispered.

"Hmn…" I murmured.

"Please tell me to stop. At this moment, I can still hold back..."

I looked at him in his eyes. Pain was all over his face. Torn between right and wrong but I have completely made my decision. "I love you… so much," I confessed as I reach for his lips and completely surrender everything for him.

_Everything was going to be fine… yes as long as I am with him._

That was what I thought and felt.

Nevertheless, I never knew my little fantasy would end so quickly. How my heart was ruin into pieces. I could still remember the whole thing as though it only happened yesterday.

After we have done it, I woke up in the morning with full contentment in my heart. Yahiro was already up but he did not bother to wake me since he knew I was exhausted. I did not even know how he was able to do it but there was breakfast on our side table.

"What time is it?" I asked as covered myself with blanket. Now that everything was back, I felt embarrassed with myself. Letting him see everything of me burned my cheeks.

He laughed as he moved closer. He was already on his clothes, which made me even more timid. "You don't have to do that. I have seen everything last night, if you still can remember." He teased.

His words made me feel even worse; I wanted to shun myself from him. Swiftly, he held both my shoulders; "Are…you still…uhmm" I was a bit surprise hearing him stammer while he blushed.

"What?"

"Are… still sore? I am so sorry. I should have been more careful." He worried. "I'm sorry for hurting you…,"he murmured.

I beamed at him. My heart swelled seeing him like that. "No… Thank you Yahiro for that wonderful night." I kissed him softly. "Thank you for everything."

He looked at me. "Megumi, I love you. Please don't forget about that."

Yes, I know… I never forget about that. However, I never imagine that the man who brought me love was also going to be the man that would cause me to despise love. I quivered as I heard the news. Yahiro was engaged to a daughter of an oil tycoon. Engaged after we made love five days ago.

The promises, the security I felt, the declaration of love. Everything shattered.

I could not feel anything. My body went numb. Was it right? I guess I must have heard the wrong news. Nevertheless, seeing the headlines now, I felt like a complete idiot. How could I surrender myself to a man who never really cared for me at all?

_I love you. Please do not forget about that._

I wanted to see him. I wanted to know if he lied to me. I wanted to know the reason why he is getting married. Was I hopeless? I do not understand anymore. If he loves me, how could he do this to me?

"Megumi, are you alright?" Jun worriedly asked. "Do you want me to see him? Oh! I am absolutely mad at him. How could he hurt you like this? He swore to me he will take care of you since he stood you up."

"Jun," I held his arm. "Please, I need to see him. Just once. I do not want you to hurt him. Just let bring me to him. Can you do that for me?" I scribbled on the board Yahiro bought me on our first date.

Jun simply shook his head. "Fine, I will bring you to him but if he hurt once more I swear I could kill him." He furiously uttered as he strode away.

It was three o'clock in the afternoon. I was waiting for Jun so we could both go to see him. I dressed up properly to avoid my depression from showing off. Then I heard a soft knock on the door.

It was Jun and Ryuu.

"Shall we go now" I flipped the board.

Jun smashed the cabinet based him, "We are not going anymore! That jerk! Megumi, do not try to talk to him anymore. Understand! He is a complete idiot!"

I was mortified seeing Jun furious like this. "But why cannot I see him?" I turned to Ryuu.

Ryuu seemed to be mad, however he was a bit calmer than Jun. "Megumi… I do not think you should know it. This is not the right time. Nonetheless, your brother is right. It is best if you should not see him."

I walked towards them and grab Ryuu, "Why? Tell me! I need to know why! Why is he getting married? Why is he doing this to me? I need to know it from him not from any piece of gossip." I shouted. Both of them were shocked with my action but I could care less. I was shaking as I held Ryuu because I was trying to hold myself from crying. At this second, I could not be weak or they might misunderstand Yahiro again.

"You cannot speak again with him."

I glared at Jun, "I would see him even if you do not accompany me."

"He is not here anymore." Jun stopped me. "He went to States last night with his fiancé. I tried to call him but he was not answering his phone. Here." He handed me a letter. "He left this to their family assistant. It is for you"

I gazed at the letter. "I want to read it alone." I requested.

Jun simply nodded and asked Ryuu to come with him.

My hands were trembling as I opened the letter. I sat on the corner of my bed and start reading it. It was a simple note. A simple note that cut my heart. Tears swelled on my eyes. How could he do this to me? What made him think I could easily do this? Stupid! Idiot! I screamed to myself I wept alone.

Meg,

I am sorry. Please forget me from now on.

Yahiro

10 years later

"Morning Hikari!" Akira gleefully welcomed her on their monthly reunion. "How is it going?" she asked as she swiftly clung beside her.

Tadashi jumped on his seat and quickly went on Akira's side. "You should be really careful. You can't just run while you are pregnant." He worriedly said.

"Tadashi's right." Kei interrupted as he stole Hikari from Akira's grip. "You should try to listen to you husband for once. Any moment you will give birth and you are still running around like a high school student.

Akira was about to hit Tadashi but decided to just let it go. "Fine, you win this time!" she pouted as she followed him to the table.

Hikari simply grinned and joined them on the table. "I'm just so happy seeing you all here. Even Yahiro is here." She looked at the corner where Yahiro was enjoying a cup of hot caramel macchiato. "How is Lindsay? We have not seen her for a while. Why did not you bring her? I am pretty sure Akira would love to see her. Right?" she turned to Akira who was bringing out some boxes of chocolate cupcakes.

"Yeah. What a shame! I wanted to see her face when I give this to her. Oh well! Just give this to her I'm sure she would love this!" she giggled as she handed it over to him.

Yahiro laid down the coffee and stared at the cupcakes for a while before accepting it. "I understand that you were fond of her on your first trimester but you should not spoil her too much. I am certainly having difficulties on disciplining her because she knows she has both you and Hikari on your side," He sighed.

"But I like her so much!" Akira protested.

Tadashi placed his arm around her, "Yahiro is right dear. Lindsay is her daughter." Then he glanced at him,"Honestly, you are a cool dad. I hope I can learn to manage both the school and my twins similar on how you handle your family business and Lindsay."

"Shall we start talking about our agenda?" Kei interfered. "I believe everything is set now for our wedding net month. Akira, are you sure you can still make the cake?"

"Sure I can. It's the least I can do for my Hikari." Akira said. "Kei your lucky I have changed a bit or else I would never let you take away my Hikari."

Kei smirked. "I'm certain you haven't changed so much based on your behavior earlier."

Hikari suddenly murmured, "Kei, I have something to tell you." Then she took a deep breath before continuing. "I really wanted Megumi and Jun to be on my wedding and…"

Yahiro suddenly dropped the cup on the table on glanced at her, still trying to compose himself although he can clearly hear the beat of his heart.

"Both of them are coming back this Sunday after their concert tour…" Hikari smiled.

Chuuiii: hi guys! It has been a while. Please spare some of my grammar since this just a rough draft. Hope you all enjoy it and please let me know of your reactions ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 Yahiro

i dont own any of the characters here

Chapter 2

Yahiro

"_Meg…"_

"_hmmnn…"_

"_I love you…."_

_Megumi, lying opposite to me while her back rested on my chest, gazed behind me with her beaming eyes, "I know. And I love you too"_

_That moment. On that night. On that place._

_It was just right. Everything seemed to be so right. All things suddenly fell in to their right places. And it was all because of Megumi. She made everything in my life completely right._

_She gently turned to me and caressed my face again. Her stare was telling me that I was made just for her. As I looked intently back at her, I knew she was right. Because this girl is the only one who can melt my ice-cold heart and make me feel summer no matter how strong a snow storm is._

"_I love you," I declared it again. I guessed I have said that a hundred times however my feelings for her couldn't just be uttered by three words. It is beyond describable. The best thing that ever happened to my life._

_Yes_

_She was the best thing that ever happened to my life._

_I stared at her for a while then suddenly pulled her closer to me again, making her feel how much I want us to stay like this forever. Surprise suddenly was written in her eyes as she looked at me. However what enticed me more was how cute she was when she nodded to me. It was adorable the way she blushed._

"_I am absolutely in love with her." I wanted to scream as I rolled over to place her underneath me again. _

"MEGUMI!" I shouted. I opened my eyes and looked around me and she was gone.

Of course. She is not here anymore. This is not the time anymore.

It has been 10 years ago.

For ten years, all I wanted was that moment to happen again. I am now on my late 20s. I have accomplished a lot of things for my age. Yet at the end of the day, all I needed is still her. How many times have I wished that whenever I go home, she and Lindsay will welcome me? That she will cook dinner for the three of us. And that I would not want to wake up to go work because it was her besides me on the bed.

I sat on my big empty bed as I stared blankly on the ceiling. What happened to my life? Why do I have to dream that moment again? I asked myself with deep sigh.

It was weird. I felt like a boy waiting for Christmas to come even if it was only summer. I kept on dreaming about her since I have heard the news that she will be back in town this Sunday. When have I become so perverted? Dreaming of her was making me sweat hard.

I got up and went straight to have a cold shower. As cold water run down my body, I felt awkwardness seeing myself react on her with just a mere dream. I shivered again thinking of how terrible I might respond once I see her again.

I turned the temperature of the water even lower. I need to restrain myself or I might end up in jail. No matter how I long for her, I need to control my emotions. Today is not the same like before. It is now different. She is now different. I am now different.

The day I went to states, was probably the worst day of my life. I wanted to explain to her my situation but I guessed it was no use. How could I tell her, "I'm getting married but it is all for business convenience. I love you but I have to this for my family blah blah blah"

One of the classy excuses of rich kids for arrange-marriages. Sure it could waver her however I cannot deny the fact that I was a coward. I had a choice and I choose to hurt her. How I could I be a monster to the only girl I have fallen in love. I choose money and power over her.

How sick can I be?

And no matter how several excuses I used, those can no longer cover up those messes I did. I tried my best to forget her however it was a complete failure. Six months later I decided to go back Japan only to figure out that she was not here anymore. I was an idiot. What made me think that she would still wait for me? That she would still forgive me because of her love for me. That she would accept my proposition to be my mistress until I get divorce. I knew how selfish it is but I could not help myself.

I still love her. I still need her.

I searched her all around Japan yet I could not find her. Though I knew how dangerous it was, I went to see SA just to ask where she could be. Of course I got badly hurt especially Akira and Hikari but if that was the price I have to take then I'm willing to do it in order to see her again. I was in a deep melancholy and I was near to self destruction.

And that was when Kei told me, "Do you think she will be happy seeing you like this? No matter how much you have hurt her, she would never wish to see you destroying yourself?"

He was right. Megumi is the kind of person who will think of others first before her happiness. She is willing to sacrifice just like what she did for me and Akira. She is the most selfless person I have ever met. The only person who had known my true inner self.

After that conversation, I decided to pick up myself. I wanted to be a better person when she sees me again. It was not a problem with my wife since she knew from the start that we were married out of wrong reasons and we would soon have a divorce.

A year had passed and I was appointed to be the president of our companies. It was a huge responsibility yet I decided to take anyways. For my age, I wanted to prove my father that having me married my wife was not necessary because I am better than him. I also needed that to prevent myself from thinking about Megumi for a while.

A couple more years I was dominating the industry next to Kei. I was able to save our dying companies and expand them into greater heights within 4 years time. Because of that I have become one of the most in demand businessman in the entire world. Another good thing about it was my wife and I have decided to push through our annulment next year. It was not because of our indifferences but she said she wanted to release me from the chain I had since the day we got married. I felt terrible because I was not even able to love her in our four and a half year marriage. Nonetheless, I have never hurt her because she has my utmost gratitude for understanding me.

And then that happened. I was in an event at LA when I saw her, Megumi. Indeed she looked a lot different yet she was even more divine than ever. She was wearing a very alluring red shimmering dress making her silky milk skin illuminate. I could still remember the way her hair was. Her waves were one of my favorite but straight layered cut made her looked sophisticated yet delicious at the same time. I knew it was awkward but I could not help myself to gape. My jaw simply dropped. After all this years, my heart still beats the same way every time I see her.

I felt my feet walking towards her when out of no where a Caucasian American guy went beside her and pull her towards him. I felt my ears steamed with fury seeing him hold my Megumi. _Who the hell is this guy? How dare he is!_ I was only 2 feet away and that's when I saw it.

Megumi stared up to the man with those eyes. It was the same look whenever she stares at me. Then she slowly reached for him and traced his face. "This is the man. The man who is responsible for my happiness." She smiled as she gently put her hand on his nape to lower his face as her lips touched softly his.

I felt my eyes burned. I cannot take this anymore. It was too painful to see the woman you cherish has finally fallen in love with some other guy. And it was not a simply gesture. It was the exact look she had for me.

I ran out of the place and went straight to the hotel bar. I had to drink. That was the only way I could handle what I just saw. I was on my forth round of whisky when I felt like going back. Alcohol gave me the courage to confront her. I needed to know why she changed from the little girl I knew to this seductive lady. I dizzily got up from my stool. I was almost at the entrance door when her words bluntly hit me.

_This is the man. The man who is responsible for my happiness._

Happiness.

She was happy. Finally.

I felt my head hit the wall. How could I be unfair again with her? There I go again, ruining her life. After what I have done 5 years ago, here I am now planning to take a way the person who helped her to get happiness again.

But...I love her.

Yes. I am in love with her but isn't there a saying that if you love someone else, you should learn to set them free. Their happiness should always come first. How could I be self-centered again? All I think was myself just like before. I felt my body went numb. Reality does hit so hard.

I knew it was not manly but I felt tears rolled down my face. Learning the reality that she no longer needs me as much as I need her was piercing my heart. But if that was really the end for us, I have to accept it. She had always put my name on top of her list. I guess it is time for me to return the favor.

I went back to the bar and hit a couple more shots before I went back to the penthouse. It must be the mixture of the alcohol and the sober I had that I did something I should not. I could not even remember all the details but when I got into my room and saw my wife lying on her bed, I felt something really strange. To be honest I have never touched anyone for the past years. I know it is hard to believe but that is the truth. Every time I try to kiss another girl, all I could think of was Megumi. I felt dreadful like I was cheating on her. And probably the suppression of my desire pushed me to do it.

Unexpectedly something happened between me and my wife. When I woke up in the morning, I felt ashamed of myself for using her for my carnal release. It was unjust for her because she got nothing to do with my problems.

She did not say a word until we got back to Japan. Then she started acting like nothing happened. Maybe she figured out that it was an accident. But one morning when we were having breakfast another shocking thing happened. The maids were serving the food, when all of a sudden she just ran to the nearest wash room to throw up.

I immediately went after to know what was going on. "Are you okay? Do you want me to bring you to doctor?" I asked as I rubbed her back.

She stopped and washed her face before turning to me. She stared at me then looked down the floor before getting a deep long breath. I observed how her fingers trembled like she was going to tell something outrageous.

_What's with all the suspense?_

"Yahiro, I don't think it is necessary anymore. I know exactly what is going on to me since last week" She sighed. "I am 5 weeks pregnant."

I went completely staggered. Pregnant! Baby! How could that happen? We only did it once! How could that be possible?

"Are you sure?" I asked anxiously. I knew it wasn't the normal reaction of a soon to be father. I noted how disappointed she was but I was totally surprise I did not know how to respond.

She gazed at me and nodded. "Yes. I already saw a doctor last week and she confirmed my pregnancy," she continued. "I knew it is not in the plan. And I knew you would not want it anyway but…" she stopped.

"What is it?" I curiously asked.

"I want to keep the baby. I will still sign the divorce papers. Don't worry I wont ask for child support. After the case you could go on to your original plans." She uttered with shaky voice. "Just let me keep the baby."

She was shivering. Probably because she was afraid of reaction. Well, it was after all very surprising. She was staring at the floor but I knew she was crying. I could see the glistening tears in the corners of her eyes.

I leaned to the wall and closed my eyes. Was this a sign that I should also start searching my happiness just like Megumi? A baby? A family? I looked back on my crying wife. How could I be so blind? Yes we probably started on a bad reason but she was always there for me. She never left me. She understands me. How can I be so damn blind not to see how lucky I am? And here she is crying because she is frightened that I would to get rid of the baby. I know I was a monster but I would never ask her to do that.

I stepped towards her and seized both her shoulders. She speedily wiped her tears before she looked up to me. "Well this is not the perfect place to tell that good news right?" I smiled. "A bathroom."

"I'm sorry…" she murmured.

I held her chin up. "Please don't say that. Why would you apologize about something amazing? Mikuro, I should be the one apologizing. I have been a total jerk for the past years of this marriage. I knew I have hurt you a couple of times but you never fail to support me. Please don't think of this like I am using you but… I want to turn a new life with you and our child. I know my feelings for you is not enough for a good foundation but why not give it a try." I said as I gazed on her surprised eyes.

Right after that she just jumped onto me and squeezed me tightly as though she could hardly believe what I said. "Thank you Yahiro. I thought you would never ask that" she cried.

Months passed by and we grew even closer. I decided to take a leave for a year because I want to be there beside her through out the whole period. I never thought I could feel this enormous excitement to see my child's birth. I was anticipating even more than her. She would simply just laugh at me whenever I lay down on her tummy to feel our child.

I made it sure that I accompany her in all her check ups and exercise class. I wanted to make sure that she and our baby was alright. What I did not notice was I started to become more concern about her than our child lately.

On her 5th month, she had her ultrasound to know the gender. She felt a bit sad because it is a girl not a son.

"Are you disappointed because it is a daughter?" she asked right after we got back on the manor. We were on the veranda having our snacks. "I am sorry. I knew it would be great if it is a son."

"Lheanne Sapphire" I said as I glance to her. "What do you think about it? Nice name isn't it? Fits her because she is going to be my little princess." I beamed.

She looked at me for a while. "Why do you have to be so nice to me?" she cried. "Don't you know how tormenting it is? How I wish everything will last but I knew one day I might wake up and everything will go back to how it used to be?"

I know I should tell her to stop crying but I could not help it. Seeing her like that was a

delight. She was so adorable. I stood up and embraced her from behind. "Then why don't we just continue this from now on? Wouldn't it be nice to be like this forever? I want Lindsay to have a great family." I squeezed her even more.

"But Yahiro, are you sure? I know you're doing this for her but…"she worried. "I know you are in love with someone else."

"I like you Mikuro." There I said it finally. "Can we go on a clean slate with out nothing from my crazy past and start a family. I want this to work. Will you help me?"

She turned to me and simply nodded. "Certainly." She blushed.

Since then, I have decided to embrace my new life. A life with Mikuro and our soon to be born child. It was not even difficult for me to do love Mikuro because she was such an adorable person. Childish, funny, a cry-baby but a very loving person. I bet she will be a great mother.

"Mikuro" I stood behind her while she was brushing her hair one evening.

"Yes" she responded.

I simply embraced her and rested my head on her neck. "Thank you," slowly I trailed kisses on her neck up to her jawline then her ear. I noticed how she dropped the brush she was holding and gradually closed her eyes.

Then I turned her over me to eventually meet her soft enviable lips. I heard her moan the moment I touched hers. "Mikuro…" I whispered between our gasps.

She opened her eyes showing her equal desires as well. "Yahiro…"

I held her up and tenderly placed her on top of the bed. "I will be gentle. I promise." I kissed her again but this time it was softer then eventually went deeper. While my lips were busy kissing hers, I smoothly glided my hands to do wonders over her body. First I caressed her breast which is now even fuller because of the milk. She already had full caps but pregnancy even made her more seductive. I ran my hands underneath her night clothes and brush slightly the tips of her breast which was responding obediently to me.

She twitched when I squeezed it. I decided to rub it a little more before going to the other one. I repeated it until I knew she was moaning a bit harder. After her lips I trailed down her soft neck then even went down on the peak of her bosoms while my hands went to the hemline of her dress to remove what was blocking my way. After taking her clothes off, I stared at her goddess- like body. I was not able to see her on our first night because it was dark.

She immediately covered herself with her arms as I noticed her feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Please don't stare at me like that. I am fat…"

I held both her arms and kissed her hands. "No. You are beautiful" Then I lowered my self to kiss the baby bump on her tummy. "You look divine" I murmured as I went even lower.

She twitched even more when I reached my destination. I guess the rumors about pregnant woman being more sensitive are true. She was very much ready but I still want to please her after all that was something I failed to do before. I decided to nestle there for a while when I felt her pulling me up.

"Yahiro please…"she moaned.

I kissed her lips again "I thought you would never ask." I teased before entering her. It was a bit difficult but more enticing knowing that she is very much pregnant and very much ready for me at the same time.

I took off a bit slow on the start since I still have to adjust myself for the baby. Gradually when everything was set I started to move a little faster. Then I got more heat up when she started calling my name. Damn! I was completely out of control. I move even faster and faster until we both reached the peak.

We slept together tired yet satisfied after that. Since then we started to be more comfortable with each other. I felt weird because I have never felt so much happy like this for a while. At times we still do it but I had to be more careful because she was near her due date. She usually laughs whenever I try to give her a hint. I could not help myself but to want her even more. Was this because I haven't done that for so long or maybe because I have actually started to like her as well? Either way it was a good feeling though.

A week before her due date, I was on the nursery room pulling of some final details. That was when I started hearing her scream.

"YAHIRO! YAHIRO!" She shouted.

I went straight at our room to see her soaking wet. I couldn't think twice, I immediately carried her and ran down to our garage.

"PREPARE THE CAR!" I ordered. I could feel the tension of my nerves as I placed her inside the car.

"YAHIRO! URGH! IT HURTS!" She screamed. I could feel how painful it is for her but all I could do was held her hands and make hem feel that I will be here besides her.

"Mikuro." I pulled her close to me. "Every thing is going to be fine. I promise" I whispered as I kissed the top of her head.

She was still trembling the moment we got in the hospital. When she got in the delivery room, I could feel my cold sweats dripped all my face. I was shivering and I did know what to do. At times I could here her scream. If only I could share her pain, I would certainly do that.

After nine hours the doctor went out. "Are you her husband?"

I abruptly stood and went to the doctor. "Yes I am. How are they?" I nervously asked.

He intently looked at me, "You're baby is beautiful. She is perfectly healthy."

I felt relief right after I heard the news. "That's great! Can I see them now?"

"Sir, I need to tell you something," the doctor continued. "Will it be alright if we sit first?" he asked. His long deep breath made me shivered but tried my best to calm myself.

"We need you to clear your mind and hear me first. Up until your wife gave birth, she was completely fine. However right after that…."

"What are you trying to tell me? Where is Mikuro?" I rapidly snapped.

"She is a critical situation. Her vitals suddenly went down. It was difficult to explain that as well because she was perfectly alright," the doctor explained. "Please sir. You need to calm down."

I vehemently grabbed his gown, "You want me to calm down after hearing that! Where is she? I need to see her."

"Sir, we are so sorry. We are doing the best that we can. Please wait for her. We are transferring her to ICU. Please sir, you are strangling me." He coughed.

I let go of him but that did not change how furious I was. "I need to see my wife!" I ordered.

As I run towards that white door, it seemed like déjà vu. Somewhere in my past I knew I had experienced that feeling. The feeling like I was running for my life. I could not even rejoice the birth of my daughter because I was afraid that I might loose one of the most beautiful things I have ever had in my life.

"MIKURU!"

* * *

One month later

It was a fine spring morning. The sun was high up but the breeze was cold enough to protect us from heat. It was a perfect day to have fun but for me it was one of the worst days of my life. I could not even believe how this all happened. All my plans shattered with just a snap.

I took Lyndsay from her stroller then walked slowly towards the crowd. I did not want to loose sight of her after this. She is the only one left in my life. I could not bear anymore if something terrible happen to her.

After Megumi, now it is Mikuru. How can life be so unfair for me? When I decided to finally move on to work out my family, unexpectedly he took Mikuru. She died three days after she gave birth to Lindsay. I did not even get the chance to say that I have begun to love her because she was in comatose the whole time.

Yes, gradually I fell in love with her. It was not precisely similar to what I felt for Megumi but it was enough for me to stick with her and to faithfully accept her as my present and future. I had it all laid in a plan after she gave birth. I wanted for us to redo our vows. I wanted to repeat it because the first one was a disaster. I knew I hurt her so much with the way I said I do. And besides the first one was all for media purposes. This time I wanted to sincerely rectify what I have done wrong. But again it was too late. She is gone. And this time, it is forever.

The ceremony went on but all I could feel was the part in my heart she deserted. Then, Lindsay started crying. I could not make her stop. I guess she knew she would no longer see her mother. I feel so sad for her, because I wanted to offer her the best family she could have but now it is impossible.

"_Lindsay, I will do the best that I can to give you everything. I promise. Mikuru, I will take care our child. I will protect and love her. Don't worry about it anymore. You can move forward to see the light. I love you and thank you." _

* * *

Los Angeles, USA

Friday 6 pm

"Hey Meg, are you ready? We need to go now." Jun knocked on my door. "I'll wait for you at the porch. Sakura is already at the car so hurry up."

"I'll be there in a second." I uttered. I took my Hermes bag and LV luggage. Before I shut the door, I stared back on my mirror to check how I looked.

My hair was up on a sleek pony leaving my bangs on the side. I had my Versace coat over my DKNY dress. "Perfect" I said. Who would have thought that in ten years time, I will be one of the most in demand Broadway Artist?

"It's time" I smirked. I could not wait to see their stunned faces. I bet they will be in to the surprise of their lives.

Particularly that person.

"Yahiro"

* * *

Hi guys! sorry for the late update. i'm currently having difficulties in getting motivations because i have been through rough roads for the past months. please spare my grammar since this is just a raw draft of my work. anyways i sort of borrowed Mikuru of haruhi suzumiya because i simply adore her in the series. btw, thanks for the comments. hope to read more.


	3. Chapter 3 Megumi

i dont own any of the characters here

Chapter 3

Megumi

Seeing the Sakura fall makes me realize how long to return here. This flower reminds me of the happy days of my life as part of SA. It has been ages since I was here and yet everything is still fresh in my memories.

"Meg! Come on!" Jun tapped me on my shoulder. "Mom is waiting for us."

I smiled. "Sure. I'll just stay here for a while. I miss this place so much. I just want to stroll around."

Jun simply nodded. He held Sakura's hands and walked to our house. I am really happy for them. They have been together for so long that's why I was not surprised at all when Jun asked for her hand in marriage. I know they love each other so much. I see that in their eyes. The passion they have for each other. I know that because once in my life I felt the same way to another person.

At times like this, I can't help but envy my friends. They are all happy because of love. When was the last time I felt that? 10 years. I had few relationships but none of them was real.

I tried to find someone but I guess my heart was still broken. There was even a time when Sakura talked to me about Yahiro.

"_Meg, you know how much I love you. You are like a sister to me."_

_I weakly smiled as tears continue falling from my eyes, "I know that what I did was wrong but I can't help it. When I saw him, I just lost it. I wanted to give a dose of his own medicine that's why I said all those things on the party."_

_Sakura brushed my back, "I understand. But were you happy after that?"_

_I shook my head. I thought revenge was the only thing that will satisfy me but I was wrong. It was even more painful because I realized that I still love him._

I shivered as the breeze touched my bare shoulders. I guess it was not a good idea to take off my coat before I got out of the car. But the wind did not stop me from going to the place I longed to see.

The fountain.

It was still the same however the water was filled with Sakura. I beamed as I stepped towards it. Every step I make, memories started rushing back. The old days.

I leaned as I touched the water. It is unusually warm which surprised me. I took one small Sakura before I sat on the edge.

I have no idea. Am I happy or am I sad? Being here in this place makes me feel pain but for some odd reason I do not even want to set one foot back to USA. My entire body seemed to be frozen.

My eyes started to swell when I heard a voice.

"Oneechan is crying? Are you hurt?"

I glanced to where that little voice came from. She was an adorable kid wearing a red dress with strawberry details. Her hair was long and wavy just like what I used to have.

"No honey," I smiled as I immediately wiped my tears.

The kid smiled back then walked towards me. "You are so beautiful just like my mom. By the way, my name is Lheanne Sapphire but my dad calls me Lindsay."

"Lindsay, that's a very cute name." I replied. "Did your mom choose you this dress? You look absolutely cute. We are even in the same color." I held the hem of my red dress.

"No. It's my dad. My mom died when I was a baby"

I felt a sharp pin pricked my heart. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," she warmly beamed. "I know that she's in heaven. Besides my dad is the best dad ever!" she jumped.

I kneeled down to face her eye to eye. "I am sure your dad is very glad because of you. Hey wanna come with me? I'll show you something."

She giggled and held my hands "Sure!"

Good thing I decided to chance my heels to flats, Lindsay and I started running towards the other place I haven't seen for a while. Her hands were so tiny yet so warm making me feel so different.

The moment we arrived at the playhouse, Lindsay went totally shocked. I notice that they painted it to fresh minted green. Back then it was canary yellow but the green makes it more refreshing and fun.

"So do you like it?"

"This is so cool. You know I have like this at home but way smaller than this. It's a dollhouse yet mine is in yellow," she said as we walked towards the door.

"Really?" _That's weird._

I was going to get the spare key hidden under one of the pots on the porch when I noticed that the door was open. I guess one of our helpers forgot to lock the door when she cleaned it. Lindsay was so excited that she rushed first. To my surprise she went out again and held my hand.

"Hey why did you go back?" I gleamed as I opened the door. "Come on. Let's play inside. I'll show you my room here."

As I opened the door, a familiar figure was standing in front of me. The years did not age him. He even looked better than the last time I saw him. But those eyes. The eyes that haunted me for years remained the same.

"Megumi…" His husky voice made me shivered even more than the wind outside.

I wanted to say something but my mind went completely blank. I knew that this moment will happen. I have prepared myself for this but seeing and hearing him froze my entire body.

"Oneechan I would like to introduce you to my dad."

* * *

hi guys. sorry for the late update. thanks for the reviews. this chap is shorter but i hope you like it. please spare my grammar because this is just fresh from my mind.

to xXkazewingsxX thanks for reminding me about this story. i promise to update soon. :)


	4. Chapter 4 Yahiro

I don't own any of the characters

Chapter 4

Yahiro

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

It felt like a bomb was implanted in my body ready to explode. I clutched my fist as my entire body shivered simply by staring at her.

How long was it been? 10 years?

Is she a fairy? How come she doesn't seem to age at all? Yes, the Megumi I am facing looks like a lady but she is still as radiant as she was before.

She is breathtakingly beautiful.

I was gasping for air that I didn't realize my mouth was left opened the whole time. If it wasn't for Lindsay who was holding my hand, I bet I would be on the floor lying.

"Yahiro.."

Her voice made my spine tingled. She had no idea how long I've been waiting to hear her voice speak my name again. It was too much for me to handle I had to step back. She was so close. So close to me that the distance is actually killing me.

"Dad? Are you alright? Lindsay worriedly uttered. "You look so pale?"

I stared down to my little angel and pulled her up, "I'm okay" I smiled. Lindsay voice suddenly returned me back to the reality.

Megumi simply stood in front of me as she stared at us. Somehow, I wonder what she was thinking. Is she mad at me? Does she still despise me? All of these questions came rushing like she opened my pandora's box.

I took a deep breath then I looked back at her, "Hi!" my lips quivered. "You…you look great." I smiled.

For a minute I thought she would jump towards me and smack me down but to my surprise, she just smiled. "Thanks. You too look great and your daughter is simply adorable."

I felt the sun burning my flesh. Her smile is like sunshine melting my knees that I had to put Lindsay down again or else both of us will fall.

"Dad! Is she the friend you often talk about?" Lindsay giggled. "She's so pretty and nice! She told me she's going to play with me too!" she jumped merrily.

"Meg.." I murmured as I glanced back at her.

"Like I said, you have a very adorable kid" Megumi smiled. I tried to examine her eyes but I can't seem to find any bitterness. Is this for real? I wanted to ask her but decided to think first.

Could this be that she doesn't hate me anymore? I really wish that's true. I was about to say a word when Akira came in.

"Hey!" Akira interrupted. "What the heck are you doing here?" she uttered with surprise. "Everyone's looking for you Meg. Don't tell me you kidnapped her Yahiro." she glared at me with her piercing eyes.

"Of course not!" I defended myself. " I-I was h-here then she-she and Lindsay came in and.. and" Darn it! I can't believe I'm stuttering at this moment. I sound so pathetic explaining myself.

I wanted to check Megumi's reaction but a part of me was telling me not to.

"Akira, everything he said is right." I heard her explained. "Come on let's all go back to the villa. I want to see everyone."

Akira glared again at me then turned to Megumi and smiled. "Alright. By the way, you look stunning." she complimented her as they find their way out. Lindsay freed my hand then went to Megumi.

I felt my heart swell when Megumi pulled my little angel up and embraced her like she is her mother. Then she looked back at me "Come on Yahiro" she called out.

Am I dreaming? I pinched myself. It hurts. Terribly hurts.

"Okay" I immediately followed them making sure that I was right behind them.

The rest of the day was pretty much boring for me. I forgot how many times I tried to talk to her but I just find myself walking away. Who ever thinks that I'm tough probably would be surprise to know that I'm nothing but a coward when it comes to Megumi.

I really just couldn't do anything.

It was already 7 o'clock in the evening and still nothing. I guess that's it. Maybe some other time. If that's going to happen.

I decided to leave early because I had to attend a meeting tomorrow morning. Everyone's going to stay late because they wanted to hang out with Megumi more. I couldn't blame them because I too wanted to stay with Megumi, if only I could.

Lindsay's going to stay there too. My daughter won't stop begging me to let her stay tonight so I just said yes. That means this night is really going to be quiet and boring.

As I walked out the villa, I decided to stroll around their garden. Every time I go here, I just couldn't help but remember everything about our relationship. I guess it's always going to be like that.

I let my feet bring me again to that place. The playhouse. A bitter smile painted on my lips. How I wish I could have stopped the time that night?

That question again.

I was about to turn around and go back to my car when I heard someone behind the tree a few feet away from me.

I slowly went over to check if it was Lindsay however to my surprise it was Megumi. She was sitting on the ground, her hands on her face, crying. I felt like a sharp knife cut my heart.

I knelt down in front of her. I wanted to touch her but I decided to just restrain myself at that time because touching her might make her cry even more.

"Meg... are you alright?" I worriedly asked.

She raised her face; tears glimmered on her eyes, and said, "Why? Why can't I hate you? After everything that you did to me. I… I want to get even but..."

Tears rolled down on her face like a river. I couldn't stop myself anymore. I pulled her in my arms to try and ease her pain.

"Let go of me!" she protested. "Let go of me! Let go of me!"

No matter how hard she hit me, I didn't let her off my arms. I felt my eyes started to burn as tears came rushing down.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have hurt you. I shouldn't have done this to you. It was all my fault. It would have been better if I didn't come here but..." I stared at her for a while then, " I wanted to see you. Even from a far. I wanted to see. Just to see your face would be enough for me to move on. To know that you are alright even without me... that's enough for me to be happy... for you.. even if it hurts me. As long as you are happy Meg..."

Megumi stopped hitting me after I spoke. I decided to loosen my embrace then she stared at me for a while.

The silence is killing me that I felt my body shivered. I shook my head because I couldn't stare at her glaring eyes anymore.

After the long silence, she raised her hand about to slap me but to my surprise, she pulled my tie to remove the distance between us then pressed my lips on to hers.

* * *

Hello! sorry for the late update. hope you enjoyed this one. TY ^_^


End file.
